The Little Unicorn
by Robert The Adventurer
Summary: Twilight Sparkle, a young unicorn who was always fascinated with the human world ends up falling for a human herself. When her brother Shining Armor finds out he ends up doing something that makes her go to the evil queen Narissa to become a human.
1. Cast

_**THE LITTLE UNICORN**_

Twilight Sparkle, a young unicorn who was always fascinated with the human world ends up falling for a human herself. When her brother Shining Armor finds out he ends up doing something that makes her go to the evil queen Narissa to become a human.

Ariel - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony)

Eric - Robert (My Disney OC)

Triton - Shining Armor (My Little Pony)

Ursula - Narissa (Enchanted)

Grim - Dr. Emmett Brown (Back To The Future)

Flounder - Spike (My Little Pony)

Sebastian - Remy (Ratatouille)

Ariel's Sisters - Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash. (My Little Pony)

Scuttle - Iago (Aladdin)

Max - Doug (UP)

Floatsam and Jetsam - Scar and Zira (Lion King)


	2. Concert Ruined

_**CHAPTER I**_

_**CONCERT RUINED**_

Featuring Voice casts

_**Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle**_

_**Jeremy Renner as Robert**_

_**Andrew Francis as Shining Armor**_

_**Christopher Loyd as Emmett Brown**_

_**Steve Carrell as Remy**_

_**Cathy Weseluck as Spike**_

_**Ashleigh Ball as Applejack & Rainbow Dash**_

_**Andrea Libman as Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie**_

_**Tabitha St. Germain As Rarity**_

_**Susan Sarandon as Queen Narissa**_

_**Gilbert Gottfried as Iago**_

_**Julie Andrews as Mary Poppins**_

_**Jeremy Irons as Scar**_

_**Suzanne Pleshette as Zira**_

* * *

It was a perfect day at sea, Seagulls were soaring over the water and the dolphins were leaping from the water and into the sky then back into the water. Suddenly, from the fog, a cruise ship appeared crashing through the waves as the sailors on the ship began to sing.

Sailors: _**I'll tell you a tale of the mystical blue**_

_**It'll put your mind in a swirl**_

_**Look out, lad. A myth's waitin' for you **_

_**In a mysterious land far away.**_

On the top of the deck, a young man in a buttoned up tan shirt, brown jacket, a cowboy like hat, tan pants came up to the rail. This man was none other than Robert, famous adventurer and expeditionary.

Standing next to him is a golden retriever named Doug.

Robert - Isn't this great? The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face..."

He said happily as he ruffled Doug's fur,

Robert - A perfect day to be at sea... Right Doc?"

He asked to the scientist.

The figure was an old man in a white trench coat, he was Doctor Emmett Brown, Robert's old friend and assistant and judging by the look on his face we wasn't looking too good.

Emmett - Oh yeah…" Delightful…

He threw his head over the rail obviously puking.

Mr Gibbs - A fine strong wind and a following sea. Shining Armor must be in a good mood today.

A pirate named Gibbs said.

Robert - Shining Armor?

Then a pirate named Barbossa spoke.

Barbossa - Why ruler of Equestria lad, thought every great adventurer knew everything about him.

Emmett scoffed as he walked up to the two,

Emmett - Equestria? Pah! Ridiculous!" Robert pay no attention to this absurd nonsense.

Barbossa obviously heard this, and angrily grabbed a fish and walked over to Emmett.

Barbossa - Now you listen here, ya landlover! It ain't nonsense.

He snapped, waving the fish named Dory in Emmet's face.

Barbossa - I'm telling you they live in a far away land.

The fish in his hand began to flop away until it slipped out of his hands, slapped Emmett in the face a several times, and back into the ocean.

Sailors: _**Heave, ho. Heave, ho**_

_**In the mysterious land far away! **_

When Dory let out a sigh, relieved that she got out of there alive she swam off happy.

Then the titles began to show as Dory swam along the ocean floor.

_**Robert The Adventurer**_

_**PRESENTS**_

She swam by a couple of clown fish named Marlin and Nemo then waved at them and they waved back. They decided to tag along together and swam on.

_**THE LITTLE UNICORN**_

As they swam along, the camera moves up to the sky and reveals a large island. Then from the clouds, a Pegasi flew down and soon more came flying in. This island is the land that was only heard in myths and it was called Equestria, home of both the Pegasi, Unicorn, and Earth Pony alike. It seems that the folktales were true, Equestria does exist.

Anyway, the scene then shows pegasi, unicorns and earth ponies walking towards a giant city called Canterlot, capital city of Equestria.

When they all gathered in the auditorium. A fanfare was heard, and an Alligator named Louis arrived. He then cleared his throat.

Louis - His royal highness, Shining Armor!

Then a white unicorn with a multicolored blue mane along with a blue shield and a purple star on his flank came inside while riding on a carriage being pulled by a few pegasi and everyone began to applaud as he used his magic to light up the chandelier. He was Shining Armor, ruler of Equestria.

Louis - And now, the court composer, Remy!"

Kazoos played and everyone cheered as a bluish grey rat rode on a small carriage being pulled by a couple of birds. He was Remy, famous composer in all of Equestria.

Shining Armor - I'm really looking forward to this celebration, Remy.

Remy - Don't worry, your Majesty, this is one concert nobody will ever forget!" Every one of your sisters will be wonderful!"

The birds went a little crazy which made him tumble of the carriage and hang upside down.

Shining Armor - Yes…and especially my little Twily.

Remy pulled himself back on the carriage.

Remy - Yes, yes, she has quite a remarkable voice."

He agreed but as he moved off muttered,

Remy - I just wish she'd be here in the rehearsals once in a while."

Remy then headed over to the conductor's stand and took out a stick. He raised the stick up then gestured the band to begin. When the music started, 5 flowers opened, revealing Shining's sisters, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash.

Girls: _**We are the sisters of Shining**_

_**Great prince who loves us and treats us well**_

Shining Armor kept looking on proudly.

Sisters: _**Fluttershy**_

Fluttershy: _**La-La-La-La-La**_

Sisters: Rarity

Rarity : _**La-La-La-La-La**_

Sisters: _**Applejack**_

Applejack: _**La-La-La**_

Sisters: _**Rainbow**_

Rainbow Dash: _**La-La-La**_

Sisters_ - _**Pinkie Pie**

Pinkie Pie - **La-La-La**

When it came to reveal the sixth flower, Shining Armor became excited to see his youngest sister sing.

Girls: _**And then there is the brightest in her musical debut **_

_**Our sixth fellow sister, we're presenting her to you **_

_**To sing a song that Remy wrote, her voice is filled with glee**_

_**She's our sister, Twilight…**_

Everyone gasped in horror when they saw the flower open to reveal no one. Remy was especially shocked. He then looked at a very angry Shining, whose teeth started to grind in anger with his horn glowing bright.

Shining Armor - Twilight!


	3. Twilight Sparkle

_**CHAPTER II**_

_**TWILIGHT SPARKLE**_

Meanwhile, a young purple unicorn landed near a rock. She had a multicolored purple mane and a light purple star on her flank.

Spike - Twilight wait up

A young voice yelled.

Twilight - Spike hurry up.

We see a young purple dragon with green spikes run up to her. His name is Spike, Twilight's closest friend and assistant.

He gasped for breath.

Spike - Twi! You know that I can't run that fast!"

Twilight - There it is!

Twilight said as she pointed to an abandoned submarine called the Nautilus that nestled in the swamp.

Twilight - Isn't it wonderful, from what I've heard in my studies it was once the ship of the famous pirate Captain Nemo.

Spike - Yeah that's great, now lets go home.

He said as he tried to run away but Twilight stopped him with her magic.

Twilight - Oh come on Spike, you're not getting cold feet on me now are you?

Spike - What, me? No way."

Said Spike as he and Twilight slowly made their way to the ship.

Spike - Its just that there might be mold in there...and I'm allergic to mold."

He made a fake sneeze. Twilight rolled her eyes. She went through one of the windows and said to him.

Twilight - Okay fine, Spike I'll go in and You can stand guard and watch for T-rex's.

Spike - Alright, Twi. Don't worry about me! I'll, "WHAT! T-rex! Twilight!"

Spike shouted. He ran inside but the window was a little too small.

Spike - Twi, I can't, I mean. Twilight help.

Twilight turned around and smiled as she rolled her eyes.

Twilight - Oh Spike what am I going to do with you?

Twilight started to pull him in with her magic.

Spike - Twilight you don't really think a T-rex would be around here do you?

Just then a large shadow walked pass Spike not seeing him at the moment.

Twilight - Spike don't be such a baby.

Spike - I'm not a baby.

When they entered the ship, Twilight used her magic to help her see where she was going.

Twilight - I mean come on Spike this is what exploring is all about.

Spike - Oh yeah, I love this." Excitement, adventure, danger lurking around every cor-"

Spike suddenly saw a skeleton and screamed his head off.

Spike - Twilight.

The dragon screamed as he crashed into the pony.

Twilight - Oh, are you okay, Spike?

Spike - Yeah. Totally fine.

He said while shivering in fear.

Twilight suddenly saw something on the upper deck. She picked it up and examined it. It was a metal object with three pointy ends.

Twilight - Oh my gosh! Have you ever seen anything so amazing in all your life?

Spike - Wow, what is it?

Twilight opened her mouth real wide and took a deep breath, then suddenly stopped.

Twilight - I have no idea. But I bet Iago will know.

As Twilight looked around for more items, Spike heard what sounded like a boom sound.

Spike - Do you feel that Twi?"

Spike then heard it again, he looked down at a puddle of water and saw it ripple and heard the boom sound again.

Twilight then picked up a small wooden object, and looked at it in confusion.

Twilight - Hm I wonder what this is?

Spike - Uh Twi, I think something big is coming.

Of course Spike had no idea how right he was because a very big reptile was right behind him.

Twilight - Oh Spike, relax nothings going to happen.

Spike then turned around slowly to see the predator ready to attack.

Spike - AAAAAAHHHHH! T-rex!"

He shouted at the top of his lungs.

He and Twilight ran for their lives as the beast started to chomp at them. Suddenly, Twilight saw her saddlebag on the ground. Twilight grabbed it, just in time before the T-rex could get her. They got out of the ship and ran as fast as they could as the beast chased them through the jungle. Suddenly, Spike crashed into a palm tree and collapsed to the ground. Twilight turned and gasped.

Before the predator could reach him, Twilight grabbed him and ran off. They soon ran through an opening between two mountains which led to home and the T- rex got its neck trapped.

Twilight picked up her saddlebag that she accidentally dropped again and placed it on her back then walked off. Spike however decided to give a piece of his mind to that overgrown reptile.

Spike - Serves you right you big bird brain.

He said as he blew a raspberry at the beast until it snapped its jaws, causing Spike to scream and run after Twilight.

Twilight - Spike, you really are a baby.

Spike - I am not!

Later, outside of Equestria, a red parrot was on a beach resting while looking through a telescope. His name was Iago.

Twilight - Iago!

He takes a look through the telescope but didn't know that he's looking through the wrong end though. He sees Twilight and Spike.

Iago - Hey, looks like we got a unicorn and a dragon on the east side." Twilight how ya doin kid?

He puts his telescope down and jumps upon seeing that Twilight was closer.

Iago - Whoa, that was fast!"

Twilight - Iago look what we found.

She said as she placed the saddlebag on the ground.

Spike - Yeah we were in this submarine and it was really creepy.

Iago - Human stuff eh? Well lets have a look here.

He said peeking into the bag. He takes out the metal object with 3 pointy ends.

Iago - "A fork? This is what you found?"

Twilight - What's a fork?"

She asked puzzled. She has never seen anything like it before.

Iago - Well, where humans live, they use it to eat, but in Equestria, it has another use. It's called a dinglehopper which pony's in Equestria use to work with their hairs!"

Explained Iago as he demonstrates on his hair.

Twilight - Wow, a dinglehopper."

She said, taking the 'dinglehopper' in awe.

Spike - So what do you call this thing?"

Spike asked taking the wooden object.

Iago - Now this baby is called the snarfblat. "A very useful thing. It goes way back into the beginning when humans used to sit around and stare at each other all day.

Said Iago as he stared at Twilight right into the eye.

Iago - That's very boring. So when it got boring, they made this snarfblat to make music. Like so!"

He blows into the pipe, causing oil and stuff to come out. Lousy music but it creates a realization in Twilight. A horrible one.

Twilight - Music? Oh great! The concert! It's today!"

Twilight grabs the fork and pipe like crazy then puts all of them back into her bag. She exclaims,

Twilight - Oh Geez. My brother is gonna kill me!"

Spike - But I thought the concert was tomorrow.

Iago - Well you better head back before it gets worse

Twilight - Right, right. Sure! Gotta go,"

Twilight said as she runs back home.

Twilight - Bye Iago! Good to see you again!"

Twilight - Hey, no problem kid! Stop by anytime!"

As the unicorn and dragon hurried back to the castle, they didn't realize they were being watched by two figures under a tall cliff.

The first was a lion with a black mane. He is Scar. The second one was a lioness. She was Zira.

Meanwhile, in a dark lair, someone watched Twilight and the others from a crystal ball, sitting in a chair. It was a woman with a black dress. She is Queen Narissa.

Narissa - Yes, little pony. Hurry to the celebration. You wouldn't want to disappoint your brother, would you?"

Queen Narissa said fiendishly. She then scoffed.

Narissa - Celebration indeed. Bah! We had parties when I was in the palace."

As she said that, she pick up a cup of wine and drank it.

Narissa - And now, look at me, wasted away to practically nothing banished and exiled and practically starving, while he and his friends celebrate."

Narissa said, referring to Shining Armor as she got off her chair,

Narissa - Well, I'll give 'em something to celebrate soon enough. Scar, Zira!"

Zira jumped at her voice which made her hit her head on the top of the cliff.

Narissa - I want you and Zira to keep a close watch on this little pony, the sister of Shining. She could be crucial to his undoing..."

Queen Narissa said with a sinister chuckle.


	4. Twilight's Dream

_**CHAPTER III**_

_**TWILIGHT'S DREAM**_

* * *

The good news was that Twilight and Spike got back to the castle. The bad news was that by the time they got back, the concert was over. And right now Shining Armor was scolding her in the throne room.

Shining Armor - I just don't know what I'm gonna to do with you Twilight.

Twilight - Look, Shining. I'm really sorry. It just slipped my mind.

Shining Armor - As a result of your careless behavior.

Remy to decided to give her a piece of his mind.

Remy - Careless and reckless, if I might add.

Shining Armor - The entire celebration was..

Remy - Ruined! Completely destroyed! "This concert was supposed to be my greatest work in my whole lifetime. Now thanks to you I'm a laughing stock in all of Equestria.

Outside of the door, Spike had heard enough, and barged in then ran up to Shining, Remy, and Twilight.

Spike - But it WASN'T her fault!"

He snapped in Twilight's defense.

Spike - Yeah, that T-rex chased us." Then we fought him. Well, actually, we ran away from him. We were safe afterward. But then this parrot came along, and was like 'This is this', and 'That is that'.

Shining Armor - Parrot?

He asked, then angrily said,

Shining Armor - You mean Iago?

Spike - Uh Oh.

Spike said, realizing he blurted out too much as he ran behind Twilight who all glared at him, annoyed.

Shining Armor - You went to the outskirts of Equestria again didn't you?"

Twilight - Well, nothing bad happened."

She responded, smiling stupidly.

Shining Armor - Oh, Twily. How many times do we have to go through this?" You could have been seen by one of those savages by one of those... humans!"

Twilight - Shining they're not savages!

She said while glaring at him.

Shining Armor - They're extremely dangerous. Do you think that I would want to see my youngest sister as a stuff trophy?"

He said while using his hoof to lift her head to make her look at him.

Twilight - I'm 18 years old Shining, I'm not a filly!"

She said while pulling away from his hoof.

Shining Armor - Don't you talk back to me with that tone of voice, Twilight!" As long as you live in my palace, you'll do as I tell you without question!"

Twilight - Will you just listen to me?

Shining Armor - Not another word, And I never, EVER want to hear of you going to the outskirts again! IS THAT CLEAR?"

Twilight then turned towards Shining with an angry look, and she was about to snap at him. But before she could even open her mouth, her eyes flooded up with tears, and she simply ran off out of the throne room with Spike following behind.

Shining Armor then felt guilty as he sat down in his throne while Remy stood next to him.

Remy - Hmph. Kids today. They have no respect for anything.

Shining Armor - You don't think I was too hard on her, do you?

Remy - Not really, no."

Remy said, shaking his head.

He then started to explain.

Remy - If Twilight was my sister, I would put me foot down, look her straight in the eye, and show her. You shouldn't have to let her 'talk on about walking off and seeing that parrot Iago. I would keep her under tight control."

Shining Armor - Hm. You're absolutely right, Remy.

Remy - Absolutely.

Shining Armor - Twilight needs some supervision, by someone who can look after her all the time

Remy - Exactly!

Shining Armor - And you are the best one for the job.

He said while pointing at Remy.

Remy -What?"

Later, Remy was walking down the hallway as he grumbled to himself.

Remy - Why is it that I always get into ridiculous situations? I write symphonies, playing clarinet; not foal-sit kids especially ones who don't listen.

He then looked to his left, and saw Twilight and Spike outside in the courtyard. The two then ran off to who knows where.

Remy - Hm, What in the world is that pony up to?

He then went off after them.

The pony and the dragon then looked around to see if anyone was watching them. At that moment, Remy knelt down so he would not be discovered.

Twilight then used her magic on a boulder that covered an entrance to a cove. The boulder moved, and they went inside.

Remy then made a dash inside as well, trying not to make a sound.

He kind of tripped, and bumped into a red crystal. Literally. He stood up, confused.

Remy - What?

He said when he saw the grotto, seeing that it was full of human things. He then saw Twilight examining the fork as Spike looked at her with concern.

Spike - Twilight, are you okay?

She sighed sadly.

Twilight - If only I could just make my brother understand.

I just don't see the way he does." Just how can a wonderful world that makes such beautiful things could be so bad?"

Remy then scampered behind a cabinet, and watched Twilight, who began to sing.

Twilight_: __**Look at this stuff,**_

_**Isn't it neat?**_

_**Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?**_

She places the fork on a candelabrum.

_**Wouldn't you think I'm the mare?**_

_**The mare who has everything**_

_**Look at this trove,**_

_**Treasures untold**_

_**How many wonders can one cavern hold?**_

Twilight opens up a chest containing gold and jewels.

_**Looking around here you'd think,**_

_**Sure, she's got everything**_

Spike looks at a closed Jack-in-the-Box.

_**I got gadgets and gizmos aplenty,**_

_**I got whozits and whatzits galore**_

_**You want thingamabobs?**_

_**I got twenty**_

She shows her friend a case of corkscrews. She sigh sadly and puts it down.

_**But who cares?**_

_**No big deal,**_

_**I want more**_

Remy then raise his eyebrow at this.

_**I want to be where the people are**_

She looks up at a music box with a man and woman waltzing.

_**I wanna see**_

_**Wanna see 'em dancing**_

_**Walking around on those-**_

Twilight - What do ya call them?

Spike held up his leg, and pointed to his own foot while smiling.

Twilight - Oh, yeah feet."

Twilight smiled with a chuckle as she grabbed it making Spike laugh.

Remy - Oh boy.

Twilight_: __**Trotting around**_

_**You don't get too far**_

_**Legs are required for jumping, dancing,**_

_**And strolling along down a-**_

Twilight - What's that word again?

**Street!**

_**Out where they walk,**_

_**Out where they run,**_

_**Out where they stay all day in the sun!**_

_**Wanderin' free,**_

_**Wish I could be,**_

_**Part of that World!**_

_**What would I give,**_

_**if I could live out of this land?**_

Remy continued to walk around until he bumped into something, and he saw... DEMONS! But it was actually his reflections in a funhouse mirror. This made him scream with wide eyes, big mouths and his tongues sticking out. He then tumbled backwards into a big lantern.

_**What would I pay**_

_**to spend a day warm on the sand?**_

Twilight and Spike smiled as they lie on the ground. Twilight sits up sadly.

_**Betcha in that world,**_

_**They understand,**_

_**That they don't reprimand their young ones**_

_**Bright young women,**_

_**sick of trotting**_

_**Ready to stand!**_

Twilight flips through a book as Spike watches.

_**And ready to know what the people know,**_

_**Ask them my questions and get some answers**_

Meanwhile, Remy rolled around dizzily in the lantern. The group looks at an oil painting of King Harold.

_**What's a fire and why does it**_

_**What's the word? Burn!**_

_**When's it my turn?**_

_**Wouldn't I love?**_

_**Love to explore that world up above!**_

Twilight reaches out the window. She looks out to the land so far away, longing to be part of the human world.

_**Out past the sea**_

Twilight sadly drops her hoof. Spike watches her sadly as she finishes.

_**Wish I could be**_

_**Part of that World**_

The song ended when Remy fell out of lantern, and then on a Krusty the Clown jack-in-the-box launching him across the room, causing a crash which made Spike hide like a coward. Twilight then saw Remy covered with random objects as he had a necklace on, along with a pipe in his mouth with his chin lying on an accordion that was going up and down, and up and down. he seemed to be glaring at her intently.

Twilight - Remy?

Remy then spat the pipe out of his mouth as he stood up.

Remy - Twilight, what are you- How could you- WHAT IS ALL THIS?"

He asked angrily, throwing the items off him.

Twilight - It's- uh- just my collection."

She replied, smiling nervously. Spike got out of his hiding place as Remy spoke.

Remy - Oh, I see. Your collection."

Remy said calmly as he smiled and looked at a gold pocket watch, and then got angry again, tossing the items away as he shouted.

Remy - If your brother finds out about this..

Spike - You're not gonna tell him, are you?"

Spike asked in worry, getting in Remy's face.

Twilight - Oh Please, don't, Remy. He would never understand!"

Remy sighed and then spoke to her.

Remy - Look, Twlight. You're under bounds of pressure, and I understand that, so why don't I make a nice cup of your favorite drink and we'll forgot that..."

Remy said, while taking Twilight's hoof, and the group began to walk off when she heard a noise.

Twilight - What's that?"

She asked in confusion, walking off to find the source of the noise.

Spike and Remy, later found Twilight on the shore, watching a cruise ship that was on the sea, which fireworks shot up from it.

Twilight then chuckled.

Remy - Twilight, what are you-?"

Remy began to scold, until he looked towards the ship, and gasped.

Remy - Holy Ship!

The young pony then used her magic to float towards the big cruise ship.

Remy - Twilight, please come back.

But Twilight continued to move forward, who did not know what great thing she would find on the cruise ship.


	5. Twilight Falls In Love

_**CHAPTER IV**_

_**TWILIGHT FALLS IN LOVE**_

When Twilight got over to the ship, she levitated up the side and looked on to see that there was a party.

When she looked to her right, she saw a golden furred dog running around barking. He then stopped and started to smell something then he began searching around the ship till he came towards Twilight. The young pony then yelped and hid. she then decided to check if the dog had left, only to see him face-to-face. The dog then smiled and licked her cheek. Just then she heard a whistle and someone calling out.

Robert - Doug! Here, boy!"

This got Doug's attention, and he turned around, and then ran off to the source of the voice while Twilight looked on, seeing where Doug was going.

Doug ran over to a human with green eyes and dark brown hair in a tan shirt, a brown jacket and, tan pants then started licking him like crazy as he laughed happily.

Robert - Hey ya mutt whatchya doin huh Doug?

When Twilight saw this human, her eyes widened and her mouth opened in shock but then she began to form a loving smile until she heard some one calling to her.

Iago - Hey there, Kid! Quite a show, eh?"

Twilight turned immediately around to see Iago right next to her.

Twilight - Iago, not so loud! They'll hear you."

Iago - Oh, I see. We're being secret."

Iago said with a smirk. He then shouted at the top of his lungs as he stood up.

Iago - We're out to discover!

Twilight then pulled him down while shutting his beak with her magic.

Twilight then continued to watch Robert, who played with Doug.

Twilight - I've never seen a human this close before.

She said while admiring the handsome human she had just fallen for. She then placed her cheek on one of her hooves and said.

Twilight - Oh - he's really handsome isn't he?"

Iago took a look at Doug, thinking Twilight was talking about him.

Iago - I don't know kid he looks kinda hairy and fuzzy to me."

Twilight - Ha, not that one."

She placed her hoof under his beak and made him look at Robert.

Twilight - That one right there.

Then, Emmett came on the deck, trying to get everyone's attention.

Emmett - Quiet! Quiet please!" Thank you."

He said with a smile as everyone looked in his direction.

Emmett - Now, it is my greatest pleasure to give Robert a very special, very expensive, and a very large birthday present for all his efforts in funding the Toon Town Museum with all the artifacts he has found that has made our beloved town one of the most famous places in the world."

Everyone on the boat cheered and whistled.

Robert - Doc, you old geezer you shouldn't have."

He said while slapping Emmett in the back.

Emmett - I know."

The scientist said with a smile, walking over to a large object that was covered by a sheet.

Emmett - Happy Birthday, Robert!"

He pulled the sheet off to reveal the object to be a stupid-looking, but accurate statue of Robert in a ridiculous royal suit with a bold look.

The real Robert looked at the statue awkwardly. Doug just glared angrily at the statue with a growl.

Robert then looked at Emmett.

Robert - Gee, Doc. I guess words can't describe my appreciation for this gift."

He said with a loss of words.

Emmett - Well yes, I supervised the sculpting myself, but I hoped the statue would be a good wedding present.

Emmett began before Robert cut his sentence short.

Robert - Oh, Doc. Please don't start."

Robert told him as he walked towards the railing of the ship as Twilight and Iago hid while using a telescope.

Robert - You aren't upset because I didn't marry that woman Charlotte Labouf from New Orleans, are you?"

Robert said as he through back the telescope to Emmett.

Doc then sighed as he caught it.

Emmett - Look, Rob. It's not me alone you know. The entire town wants you to be with a beautiful girl that you might love. We sometimes worry that you will be alone and that's something we don't want for you especially after all you've done for us."

Robert then sat on the railing, watching the sea and sky.

Robert - Well, that right girl's out there somewhere. I just haven't found her yet."

He replied as Twilight smiled upon hearing this.

Emmett - Well perhaps you're looking in all the wrong places.

Robert - Oh believe me Doc when the time's right, I'll know. It'll hit me good. Like, well, lightning."

Then, the sky grew dark, and a flash of lightning tore through the sky. That caught their attention.

Gibbs - Hurricane a'comin'!.!""Stand fast! Secure the riggin'!"

Everyone on the deck then started scrambling all over the place to secure the rigging as it began to rain really hard. Meanwhile, Spike and Remy were doing their best to stay on a rock they had found, but they then got tumbled in the waves.

Back on the ship, Twilight and Iago hung onto the side of the ship for dear life.

Iago - The wind's really starting to pick up!

Then, the three literally got blown away.

Iago - Whoa! Twilight!"

Iago shouted as he blew away in the wind.

Twilight then got blown off of the side of the ship, but she luckily used her magic to breath underwater. A flash of lightning then hit the boat, setting the mast ablaze. Twilight gasped.

On the ship, Robert saw a rock looming ahead of the ship.

Robert - Abandon ship!

He shouted before the ship crashed into the rock, causing everyone to fall off of the ship.

In the water, Emmett was flapping his arms as if he was trying to fly.

Robert - Doc, Hang on!"

He exclaimed, as he helped Emmett into the lifeboat.

They were about to row off when Robert heard a panicked bark. he looked up at the enflamed ship, and gasped. Doug was on the deck trapped by a wall of fire.

Robert - Doug!

Robert shouted. he then dove into the water.

The Adventurer swam towards the ship, and climbed up the side. he then heard a crack from behind, and he spun around to see the mast falling towards him. He successfully jumped out of the way. The mast then fell through the deck into a room filled with dynamites, fireworks, etc.

Robert sighed with relief, and ran up to where Doug was trapped, and opened her arms wide.

Robert - Jump, Doug!" Come on buddy, jump! You can do it!"

Without hesitation, Doug jumped into Robert's arms, and he ran off with Doug in his arms, only to get his own foot stuck. He also accidentally threw Doug into the water. He then swam up to the lifeboat and got in it, soggy wet and not too happy.

As Robert struggled to get himself free, Emmett looked up at the ship, and saw something that made him gasp.

Emmett - Robert!

He shouted, pointing to a flame that was an inch from a barrel of gunpowder.

Robert looked to his left at the barrel of gunpowder. The ship's top deck then exploded. Everyone gasped in horror.

Twilight wasn't any less shocked, and she looked frantically for him. She then looked left, and saw an unconscious Robert

(without his jacket) floating on a raft-like piece of wood. The raft then tipped over, causing her to roll into the sea, and sink. Twilight then took a deep breath and dove in, and grabbed Robert, swam up to the surface, and swam to shore with Robert in her arms.

The next morning, Twilight was sitting next to Robert's unconscious body. Iago then came up to her.

Twilight looked up at him.

Twilight - Is he- dead?

Iago opened Robert's eyelid a bit, and closed it.

Iago - It's hard for me to say, but I don't know.

He then went over to Robert's foot took his shoe off, and put his ear to it.

Iago - Aw, I - I can't make out a heartbeat.

Then, Robert started breathing, but didn't actually wake up.

Twilight - No, wait! He's breathing."

Twilight exclaimed in relief.

Twilight - He's so, handsome."

She stroked his hair as he began to sing.

_**What would I give **_

_**To live where you are? **_

_**What would I pay **_

_**To stay here beside you? **_

At that same moment, Spike and Remy got washed up onto the shore and they looked up at Twilight.

_**What would I do to see you **_

_**Smiling at me? **_

When Remy saw Twilight next to Robert he stared for a minute, and gasped as his jaws dropped open as far as it could, but Iago closed it for him.

_**Where would we walk? **_

_**Where would we run? **_

_**If we could stay all day in the sun? **_

_**Just you and me **_

Robert began to wake up but his eyes remained closed although he could hear the beautiful melody Twilight was singing.

She then smiled as Robert touched her hoof that was on his face.

_**And I could be **_

_**Part of your world**_

Twilight then looked up and to her left she heard a dog barking. She saw that Doug was running this way, Twilight then ran to join the others, as Doug came up to Robert, who struggled to get up, and licked his cheek, and looked back towards Twilight, who disappeared.

Emmett - Robert.

Then, Emmett came up to Robert, and helped him to his feet.

Emmett - Whew you nearly gave me a heart attack my boy.

Robert - A girl- rescued me..." She was singing... she had the most- beautiful singing voice..."

Robert then collapsed out of exhaustion but Emmett caught him just in time.

Emmet - Sounds like someone's swallowed too much seawater

Let's go."

He turned towards Doug, who was looking on at the sea.

Emmett - Come along Doug."

With that, Robert, Doug, and Emmett walked back to find the others to get back home.

Meanwhile, Twilight and the others watched the entire thing from behind the rocks.

Remy - Okay. We will forget the whole thing ever happened.

Shining Armor will never know. If you don't tell, I won't tell. I'll stay in one piece."

Spike - Agreed.

Twilight continued to eye Robert as she concluded her song.

_**I don't know when **_

_**I don't know how **_

_**But I know something's starting right now **_

_**Watch and you'll see **_

_**Someday I'll be **_

_**Part of your world!**_

Meanwhile, Scar and Zira were watching the entire thing from behind another rock. Meanwhile, in her dark lair, Queen Narissa watched the entire thing from her' point-of-view. She was shocked at first, but she then laughed.

Narissa - Oh no, no, no, I can't stand it! It's too easy!" The filly is in love with a human. And not just any human; an adventurer!"

She laughed.

Narissa - Her brother will love that."

She said with sarcasm and a smirk.

Narissa - Well, it seems that Shining's lovesick, beautiful, sweet, sister could make a fine addition to my little farm."

She turned towards a group of mice, that cowered in fear as she chuckled evilly, and her chuckle turned into a derisive laugh.


	6. In Equestria

_**CHAPTER V**_

_**IN EQUESTRIA**_

At the palace the next day, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie were just prepping themselves and Rarity was waiting outside the bathroom door where Twilight was.

Rarity - Twilight dear, its time to come out. You've been in there all morning.

Rarity complained.

The door then opened, and Twilight came out, humming to herself seemingly happily obvious to everything around her.

Pinkie Pie - What is with her?

They all looked at her curiously as she was fixing her mane, Twilight never really was into making herself look fashionable yet here she was spraying perfume on herself while placing a flower in her mane.

Twilight then trotted off until she bumped into her brother.

Twilight - Oh! Morning, Shining."

Twilight greeted as she kissed her brother on the cheek.

Shining Armor - Well, good morning Twily.

The young unicorn then left, continuing to sing to herself.

They all stared at her until she left the room with wide eyes.

Applejack - Tarnation, she's got it real bad.

Shining Armor - What, What does she got?

Rarity - Isn't obvious, Shining?" Twilight is in love

She spoke in a romantic tone and hold her hooves.

Shining Armor - Twilight? In love?"

He asked in surprise. He then smiled at the thought of it, and chuckled.

Later, in the park, Remy was pacing back and forth in front of a rock. Twilight sat on the rock, picking petals off of a flower with her magic.

Remy - Okay, so far, so good." Shining Armor probably doesn't know. But keeping a big secret won't be really easy."

Twilight - He loves me..."

She said as she picked a flower petal, then spoke in a disappointed tone as she picked another.

Twilight - Hmmm, He loves me not..."?

She picked off the last petal and exclaimed in happiness.

Twilight - He loves me! I knew it!"

She laughed as she held the last petal to her chest thinking about the handsome human again.

Remy - Twilight, stop talking like maniac!"

Twilight - I gotta see him again! Tonight! Iago knows where he lives.

Remy - Twilight, please, keep your head out of the clouds where it doesn't belong!"

Twilight - I'll walk over to his home." Then Spike will shoot out fire to get his attention, and then we'll go..."

Before she could finish, Twilight got cut off by Remy.

Twilight - This land is your home.

Twilight started to run off but Remy blocked her way as music began to play.

Remy - Twilight, listen to me. The human land is a mess. Life here in Equestria is better than anything they got out there!"

The rat began to sing:

_**The grass is always greener**_

He did a backflip.

_**Near some old tropic lake**_

Remy came over to Twilight, who was looking at the sky, daydreaming.

_**You dream about going out there**_

_**But that is a big mistake**_

Remy shook his head to Twilight, who just smirked.

_**Just look at the world around you**_

_**Right here in this magic world**_

A lot of Butterflies flew around Twilight, who enjoyed it and her main flew a little upward as she twirled a bit.

_**Such wonderful things surround you**_

_**What more are ya lookin' for?**_

_**In Equestria**_

_**Equestria**_

_**Darlin',it's better**_

_**Way, way much better**_

_**Take it from me**_

_**Out on the shore they work all day**_

_**Out in the sun they slave away**_

_**While we're devotin'**_

_**Full time to floatin'**_

_**In Equestria**_

Remy then jumped up from Twilight's horn, and landed next to Batty (Ferngully), who was playing steel drums.

Then, Remy joined in.

Remy and Batty: _**Right here, the creatures are happy**_

_**As off through the wind they roll**_

_**The creatures on the land ain't happy**_

_**They're sad cause they're in the bowl**_

Then Wilbur (Charlotte's Web) was trapped in a bubble and it flew towards Twilight, who looked shocked.

_**But the creature in the bowl is lucky**_

_**He's in for a worser fate**_

_**One day when the boss get hungry**_

On "hungry", he popped the bubble with his a fork. Wilbur then landed on a giant plate.

Wilbur (in annoyance): _**Guess who's gonna be on the plate**_

_**Uh-oh! In Equestria**_

_**Equestria**_

_**Nobody beats us, fries us**_

_**Or eats us in fricassee**_

Remy picked up a hook, looked at it in disgust, and tossed it away until a Panda named Po (Kung Fu Panda) through it back it him.

_**We're what the mortals love to cook**_

_**In this ol' realm we're off the hook**_

_**We've got no troubles, life is the bubbles**_

_**In Equestria**_

Then other rats came up and sang along.

Rats_** - Equestria**_

Remy - _**In Equestria**_

Rats: _**Equestria**_

Remy: _**Since life is sweet here**_

_**We got the beat here naturally**_

_**Naturaly-e-e-e**_

Remy - _**Even the Panda and the Tiger**_

_**They get the urge 'n' start to play wiser**_

Then, it shows both Po and Tigress each picked up an instrument, and played to the rhythm.

_**We got the spirit, you got to hear it**_

_**Equestria**_

_**The newt play the flute**_

_**The harpie play the harp**_

_**The lass play the bass**_

_**And they soundin' sharp**_

_**The bass play the brass**_

_**The chub play the tub**_

_**The fluke is the duke of soul**_

Mushu (Mulan): _**Yeah!**_

_**The ray he can play**_

_**The lings on the strings**_

_**The trout rockin' out**_

_**The puffball, she sings **_(A/N: The puffball he was referring to was an Ewok.)

_**The smelt and the sprat**_

_**They know where it's at**_

_**And oh, that blowfish BLOW!**_

While everyone was singing and dancing, Spike came into the area, and walked around, looking for the others. Then, a white cat named Duchess (Aristocats) grabbed him and danced with him. The young dragon struggled to get free, and he did. He then spotted Twilight and came over to her then whispered something to her which made her smile and they both ran off.

Remy: _**YEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHH!**_

_**In Equestria!**_

Others: _**Equestria**_

Remy: _**Equestria**_

Others: _**Equestria**_

_**When the sardine**_

_**Begins to beguine**_

_**It's music to me**_

_**What do they got? A lot of sand?**_

As he sang that, he picked up some sand and tossed it up.

_**We got a hot sensational band**_

_**Each little clam here**_

_**Know how to jam here**_

_**In Equestria!**_

_**Each little slug here**_

_**Cuttin' a rug here**_

_**In Tranquility**_

Remy pointed over to a little snail who was playing a saxaphone while singing the next part.

_**Each little snail here**_

_**Know how to wail here**_

_**That's why it's hotter**_

_**Like under water**_

_**Yes we're in luck here**_

_**Down in the muck here**_

All: _**In Equestria!**_

The song ended when they all looked towards Remy. Then, without a word everyone else except Remy left because Twilight wasn't there.

Remy - Someone's got to glue that pony's hooves to the floor."

Louis - Remy!"

A voice called. Remy spun around to see Louis running his way.

When Louis was a foot in front of him,

Louis - Remy, I've been looking everywhere for you! "I got an important message from the prince!"

Remy - The prince.

Louis - He told me that he has to see you right away!" It's something about Twilight!"

He then ran off, leaving Remy in a state of shock.

He gasped and said.

Remy - He knows


	7. Destruction Of Twilight's Grotto

_**CHAPTER VI**_

_**DESTRUCTION OF TWILIGHT'S GROTTO**_

Later, in the throne room, Shining Armor was sitting in his throne, waiting patiently for Remy.

Shining Armor - Let's see now." Oh, who could that lucky stallion be?"

He then looked up and saw a nervous Remy at the entrance. He cleared his throat.

Shining Armor - Come in, Remy."

Remy - Remember. I mustn't overreact." Stay as calm as possible."

When Remy were a foot in front of Shining Armor, he looked at him.

Remy - Yes?"

Remy said in a squeaky voice.

He noticed this, cleared his throat and spoke in his normal voice.

Remy - Yes, Your Majesty?"

Shining Armor - Now, Remy, I'm concerned about Twilight." "Have you noticed she's been acting peculiar lately?"

Remy - Oh, uh, peculiar?"

Shining Armor - You know, moaning about, daydreaming, singing to himself…" Don't tell me ya haven't noticed."

Remy - Oh- I, I-"

Remy stammered, his eyes narrowing left and right rapidly.

Shining Armor - Remy.

He said, getting a bit anxious.

Remy - Hmm?"

Remy asked nervously. Shining signaled him to come closer, and he did.

Shining Armor - I know you've been keeping something from me.

Remy gulped, and then asked nervously.

Remy - Keeping something?

Shining Armor - About Twilight?

Remy looked down at his legs, seeing that they were shaking. He held them still and he looked back at Shining.

Remy - Twilight?

Shining Armor - In love?"

He asked, smiling devilishly. That did it. Remy couldn't hold it in any longer.

Remy - Oh I confess, I tried to stop her sir but she wouldn't listen.

Remy exploded, falling to his knees as he grabbed Shining's legs.

Remy - I told her to stay away from humans, they are bad they-.

Shining Armor - Humans?"

He asked in shock, then yelled angrily as he came directly in Remy's face, making him lean so far back that he fell onto his own back.

Shining Armor - What about them?

Remy - Humans, oh who ever said anything about humans?

Remy lied as he backed up while giggling nervously.

But then Shining used his magic to grab him and then left with Remy floating next to him.

Later, Spike led Twilight back to the grotto to show her something.

Twilight - Spike Why can't you tell me why you brought me back here?"

She asked as they went into the cove.

Spike - You'll see!"

He said with a smile, leading her further into the grotto.

Spike - TA-DAH!"

He exclaimed when they were all the way in the grotto, and he pointed ahead, and smiled as Twilight looked on in surprise, and gasped when she saw the statue of Robert.

Twilight then smiled at Spike.

Twilight - Oh, Spike you're the greatest."

She exclaimed, giving Spike a hug.

Twilight then went over to the statue.

Twilight - It looks just like him. It even has his eyes."

Twilight said, admiring the statue and she pretended.

Twilight - Hey, handsome. You want me to run away with you?"

She giggled for a bit as she leaned on the statue's shoulder.

Twilight - This is all so sudden.

She then laughed some more but not until she turned around and saw Shining Armor and by the look on his face he wasn't happy.

She gasped and said.

Twilight - Shining.

Spike hid behind a giant dresser, Remy stood right behind Shining, looking down at the ground in guilt.

Shining Armor - I consider myself a reasonable stallion and I have kept my patience up until now.

He said, stepping out of the shadows as he walked towards Twilight and he stopped a yard in front of her.

Shining Armor - I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be followed; not to be rebelled against!"

Twilight bit her lip, and began to explain.

Twilight - But Shining, I-"

Her sentence got cut short by him.

Shining Armor - Now, I am going to ask you once, and I want the truth! Did you or did you not rescue a human from drowning?"

Twilight - Shining, I had to!"

Shining Armor - Contact between the human world and Equestria is forbidden! Twilight, you know that! Everyone knows that!"

Twilight - But if I didn't do anything, he would have died!"

Shining Armor - One less human to worry about!"

He said coldly, turning around.

Twilight - You don't even know him!"

She snapped angrily while glaring at Shining Armor.

Shining Armor - Know him? I don't have to meet him or know him!"

He snapped, turning to face Twilight.

Shining Armor - They're all the same; Spineless, savage,

cold-hearted hunters, who capture creatures for their own fun 'n' games; incapable of having any feelings-"

That did it for Twilight because she couldn't hold it in anymore.

Twilight - Shining I love him!

She shouted at the top of her lungs. The young unicorn gasped at her own words and she clamped her mouth shut and hid behind the statue, but she still looked at her brother.

Remy gasped while the Spike's eyes widened in shock.

Shining Armor - No."

He said in disbelief and shock. He then got angry.

Shining Armor - Have you lost senses and your reason completely? He's a human! You're a unicorn!

Twilight figured since the cat was out of the bag she might as well stand by of what she believes in.

Twilight - I don't care, anymore.

Shining Armor - So help me, Twilight, I'm gonna get through to you. And if talking to you isn't enough anymore, then I guess I got no other choice but to do this!"

He said menacingly as his horn started to give off a fiery aura, making the others gulped as they hid.

Then, Shining started destroying everything that Twilight thought valuable by firing lasers from his horn.

Twilight - Shining.

Twilight said, trying to make her brother stop but to no avail.

Twilight - No! No, Shining! Please! Shining, stop!"

When everything else was destroyed, Shining turned towards the statue of Robert, and pointed his horn at it. Twilight then saw this, and gasped in horror.

Twilight - Shining! No!

But it was too late. An orb of purple aura charged on the tip of his horn, and a purple laserbeam fired out of the tip, and at the statue, destroying it.

After that, Twilight looked down at the remains in shock. Her shock then turned into sadness and started to cry as she buried her face in her hooves then sat down. Shining Armor's anger then turned to guilt. He then walked off sadly, feeling very ashamed. Spike and Remy came out of their hiding spots, and came over to Twilight.

Remy then spoke to Twilight.

Remy - Twilight I-

Twilight - Just go away."

Remy sighed sadly, and walked off with the Spike following, as Twilight continued to cry, Scar and Zira entered through a dark hole and stood a yard behind Twilight.

Scar - Poor child.

Zira - Poor sweet child."

Zira said feeling "sorry" for Twilight, as she and Scar came over to her.

The young unicorn stopped crying, dried her eyes, and turned to see the two lions.

Scar - She's got a pretty serious problem. If only there was something we could do. But there is something.

Twilight - Who- who are you two?

Zira - Don't be scared, young one.

She said while placing her paw on Twilight's shoulder

Scar - We represent someone who can help you.

Zira - Someone who could make all your dreams come true."

Both - Just imagine-"

Zira - You and your human..."

Both - Together forever.

Twilight still didn't follow.

Twilight - Wha- what are you talkin' about?

Scar - Queen Narissa has great powers .

Twilight thought about this.

Twilight - The Witch Queen? Why, that's- I couldn't possibly-"

She then yelled aloud.

Twilight - No! Get out of here and leave me alone!"

And with that, she buried her face in her arms again and turned away.

Zira - Suit yourself

Scar - It was only a suggestion.

Scar then flicked a piece of the statue with his tail which was the face of Robert towards Twilight

The unicorn turned around upon hearing the thud, and saw the broken piece then picked it up with her magic. As she kept looking at it, she then thought of Robert thinking that she would never see him again which made her decision and looked back at the two, who almost left the grotto.

Twilight - Wait.

Both - Yeeeeeeeeeess?"

They asked, turning toward Twilight.

A minute later we see Spike and Remy waiting outside.

Spike - Poor Twilight.

Remy - I didn't mean to tell it was accident." I was under lot of pressure and I couldn't hold it in any longer."

Just then, they heard the boulder come open. They turned to see Twilight with Scar and Zira walking off.

Remy - Twilight, where are you going?"

He asked as he and Spike went over to them.

Remy - What are you doing with this nonsense?"

Twilight - I'm gonna go see Narissa."

She replied coldly.

Remy gasped in horror upon hearing the name.

Remy - Twilight, no!"

Remy yelled as he tried to stop the pony by holding onto her tail.

Remy - No! Narissa is a witch! She's a monster!"

Twilight - Then why don't you go tell my brother! You know you're good at ratting others out!"

She snarled angrily as she looked at Remy with an angry look, and flicked him off her tail.

Remy - But… But, I..."

Remy said, but Twilight and the lions duo were already ten miles ahead of them. Remy turned towards Spike with a determined look on his face.

Remy - Come on!"

They ran after Twilight, Scar, and Zira in hot pursuit, fearful that Twilight would do something that she would regret for the rest of her life.


	8. Narissa's Deal

_**CHAPTER VII**_

_**NARISSA'S DEAL**_

Later, Twilight followed Scar and Zira through a geiser field until they came to a twisted and evil-looking castle. The young pony assumed that this was where Narissa lived as she looked up at it nervously.

Scar - This way young one.

Twilight gulped nervously, nodded and followed them in. She was a bit creeped out by the interior of the castle hallways as she followed the lion duo in. What really freaked Twilight out was a bunch of cages filled with mice, where they all looked as if they were trying to tell Twilight this: "Don't go any farther. Turn back." Then, a mouse jumped on her nose , making her yelp. She struggled to get it off until Scar grabbed it and placed it back into the cage. He looked back at her and said.

Scar - My apologies, they tend to get out of their cages once in a while.

He then turned to the mouse and said.

Scar - Though I thought they might of learned their lesson after so many times I've eaten them for trying to escape.

He said while the mouse known as Jerry cringed in fear.

Twilight then came to a spell room.

A voice then spoke up.

Narissa - Come in, come in my child, we mustn't lurk in doorways you know, its rude.

She said as she came out of her room then went to sit down in front of a mirror as she spoke.

Narissa - Now my young mare, you are here because of the Robert fellow, not that I blame you. He is quite a hunk isn't he.

She picked up lipstick and then spread it on her lips.

Narissa - But there is the one and only perfect solution. In order to get what you desire deeply, all you have to do is become a human yourself."

Twilight gasped upon hearing this.

Twilight - Can you actually do that?"

She asked with a light of hope inside of her.

Narissa smirked and turned towards Twilight.

Narissa - My dear sweet child. That's what I do. It's what I live for doing that. Helping unfortunate creatures- such as yourself."

Twilight became a bit nervous as the evil queen began to sing.

_**I admit that in the past I've been a nasty **_

_**They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a beast **_

Scar and Zira snickered.

_**But you'll find that nowadays **_

_**I've mended all my ways **_

_**Repented, seen the light and made a day**_

_**True? Yes **_

_**And I fortunately know a little magic **_

_**It's a talent that I always have possessed **_

_**And here lately, please don't laugh **_

_**I use it on behalf **_

_**Of the miserable, lonely and depressed **_

On her table, a hologram of two ogres named Shrek and Fiona appeared.

Narissa - Pathetic

She said to Scar and Zira

_**Poor unfortunate souls **_

_**In pain **_

_**In need **_

_**This one longing to be thinner **_

_**That one wants to get the girl **_

_**And do I help them?**_

She snapped her fingers and then both ogres were turned into humans. The two smiled and hugged.

_**Yes, indeed**_

_**Those poor unfortunate souls **_

_**So sad **_

_**So true **_

Meanwhile, at a doorway to the entrance of the cage room, Remy looked in and looked shocked. He then signaled for Spike to come over. They then tiptoed through the room while Spike followed, extremely scared out of his wits.

_**They come flocking to my cauldron **_

_**Crying, "Spells, Narissa please!" **_

_**And I help them? **_

_**Yes, I do **_

_**Now it's happened once or twice **_

_**Someone couldn't pay the price **_

_**And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals**_

The two new humans then turned into mice, making Twilight gasp in horror, and he backed away.

_**Yes, I've had the odd complaint **_

_**But on the whole I've been a saint **_

On 'saint', a spotlight focused on Narissa as her dress turned entirely white.

_**To those poor unfortunate souls **_

After that, Narissa's suit returned to its normal color as she walked over to Twilight, putting a hand on the unicorn's shoulder.

Narissa - Now, here's the deal."

She began to explain to Twilight as they walked over to the table.

Narissa - I will make you a potion that will turn you into a human for three days. Understand? Three days. Now this is the important part."

As she continued, a hologram of three suns passed by over a hologram of the earth.

Narissa - Now, before the sun sets on the third day, you must have adventure boy fall desperately in love with you." In your case, he'll have to kiss you. Not just _any_ kiss; the kiss of true love."

Narissa said, as a hologram of a heart that shimmered.

Unknown to anyone, Remy and Spike tiptoed into the room and stayed at the doorway.

Narissa - You see, if he kisses you before the sun sets on the third day, you'll remain a human mortal for all eternity."

Narissa smiled as a hologram of a silhouette of a teenage girl walked, making Twilight smile.

Narissa - But if he doesn't, you'll return to your normal unicorn self.

The hologram of the silhouetted boy turned into a silhouette of Twilight in her unicorn form and the real Twilight frowned, and the hologram faded.

Narissa - And - you belong... to _me_."

She finished in a dark tone.

Remy - No! Twilight!

Remy yelled, but without warning, Scar and Zira ran to up to them, and wrapped his and the Spike's mouth with tails silencing them.

Narissa - Have we got a deal?"

Twilight - Well, if I become a human, I'll never see and be with my brother and sisters ever again."

Twilight said half to himself.

Narissa - Hmm. That's right." But you will have your man by your side for all eternity."

She then chuckled fiendishly.

Narissa - Life is full of many tough decisions, is it not?"

Twilight cringed a bit as Narissa laughed

She then realized something.

Narissa - Oh, yes. I almost forgot. We haven't discussed the meaning of payment I mean you can't have something for nothing after all."

Twilight - But I don't have..."

But she was interrupted by Narissa's finger on her mouth.

Narissa - I'm not asking much just a small little thing is all, you'll never even miss it. What I really want from you is, your voice.

Twilight gulped at the thought of this and put her hoof on her throat.

Twilight - My... my _voice_?"

Narissa - You got it, little filly." So, in your case, you won't do any more talking, singing, magic, nothin'."

Twilight - But without my voice," How can I...?"

Narissa - You'll have your looks. Your pretty face. Furthermore, don't underestimate the meaning of body language. Ha!"

He then began to sing again.

_**A lot of guys don't like a lot of blabber **_

_**They think a girl who gossips is a bore**_

As she said this line, Narissa rushed over to a cupboard and tapped on the door with her hand, making it open.

_**Yes, o'er there it's much preferred **_

_**For young girls not to say a word **_

_**And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for? **_

_**Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation**_

She threw a few ingredients into a cauldron as Twilight looked on.

_**True men will avoid it when they can **_

_**But they dote and swoon and fawn **_

_**On a girl who's withdrawn **_

_**It's she who holds her tongue who gets her man**_

Narissa then threw a tongue into the cauldron.

_**Come on, you poor unfortunate soul **_

_**Go ahead! **_

_**Make your choice!**_

As Narissa sang the next line, she made a vision of Robert smiling appear before Twilight, who smiled lovingly at the image.

_**I'm a very busy lady**_

_**And I haven't got all day **_

_**It won't cost much **_

_**Just your VOICE!**_

As Narissa said that part, the vision of Robert looked like he was saying it, and the vision disappeared, as Narissa jumped forward, nearly scaring the living daylights out of Twilight.

_**You poor unfortunate soul **_

_**It's sad **_

_**But true**_

Narissa then put a hand on Twilight's shoulder, and with her hand, made a contract appear with a bone-like quill.

_**If you want to cross a bridge, my dear**_

_**You've got to pay the toll **_

_**Take a gulp and take a breath **_

_**And go ahead and sign the scroll!**_

Twilight read the first part, which read, "I hereby hand over unto Narissa, my one voice."

She didn't bother to read the fine print, and she skipped to the far bottom, which read, "Signed, for all eternity, X."

_**Scar and Zira now I've got her, guys **_

_**The boss is on a roll **_

_**This poor- **_

A stern look came onto Twilight's face as she looked up.

_**Un-**_

Twilight grabbed the pen with her magic, as Spike and Remy's eyes widened in horror.

_**Fortunate soul! **_

Twilight then turned her own head away while clenching her teeth as she signed 'Twilight' on the dotted line. When she finished signing her own name, Narissa took the contract back and smiled evilly. Her cauldron then started glowing blue.

_**Paluga, sarruga, come winds of the Caspian Sea. **_

As Narissa chanted this, she waved her hands, and a blue whirlwind appeared around her and Twilight, who looked extremely nervous.

_**Now rings us glossitis and max laryngitis, **_

_**La voce to me! **_

Then, two huge red phantom-like claws appeared out beside her. Each was to her left and right. She then turned red all over, as did Twilight.

Narissa - Now... sing."

Narissa ordered darkly as she looked at Twilight with a look of insanity in his eyes.

Twilight nodded nervously, took a deep breath and began to sing.

Narissa - Keep Singing.

Then, the one phantom claw held Twilight, who was still singing, still while the other went into her mouth and down her throat and took a gold-glowing sphere out. It was Twilight's voice! Even though it was taken from her, the voice still sang. She then clasped his hands over her throats as she looked on with a look of shock on her face. The phantom claws took the sphere to Narissa and it went into her small pendent, as she smiled fiendishly.

Then, Narissa began to laugh wickedly as Twilight got trapped in a yellow bubble, and she began to completely change as Remy and Spike watch with horror. After the transformation was done, Twilight was now a human girl with tanned skin but with the same colored eyes and hair. The bubble that had her trapped then popped, and she landed on the ground then Remy and Spike ran to her.

Narissa then used her magic to teleport them to the land of the humans as she kept laughing insanely.

Then, in an ocean nearby Robert's home town, the group landed in the water then Twilight came out, gasping for air. Soon enough, the others came up, too, Remy got on top, as they both helped Twilight swim to shore.


	9. Meeting Robert

_**CHAPTER VIII**_

_**MEETING ROBERT**_

Meanwhile, on another part of the shore, we see Robert playing his harmonica with Doug sleeping right next to him. He was playing the same song that the mystery girl sang to him the day he survived that storm. When he stopped, he walked around with Doug who barked happily to him. He then sighed.

Robert - That voice, I can't get it out of my head.

He knelt down to Doug and started petting him.

Robert - I've looked everywhere Doug, where could she be?

However, in a place not far from his location. Twilight, Spike, and Remy got washed up. Everyone, besides her, was exhausted.

Twilight, who was sitting in the water, woke up slowly, and she touched her arm, and it felt like human skin. The young girl looked at her refection in the water and saw she was at last a human! She then turned to see another surprise, she had two legs and lifted up then started to wiggle her toes around as she smiled and also noticed she had hands like a human as well.

Iago - Well, look at what the cat just dragged in!

Twilight and the others looked up to see Iago flying towards them. He stopped to where Twilight was sitting and continued in an excited tone.

Iago - Look at ya! Look at ya! There's something different."

Don't tell me. I got it. It's your hairdo! Right? You've been usin' the dinglehopper, right?"

Twilight shook her head in response.

Iago - No? Okay. That's not what it is. Let me guess again.

He then sighed in confusion as he paced back and forth, not even bothering to notice she was human.

Iago - Uh, new horse shoes?

Twilight then thought of how she can help him until she started to lift one of her new legs which Iago was standing on. She kept on moving it up and down but Iago still didn't get it yet which was annoying Remy to no end.

Iago - I gotta admit. There is something about you. It's on the tip of my tongue. If I think long and hard, I'll-"

He was cut off by Remy who has had enough of this bird's denseness

Remy - She's a human you moron.

He shouted in a frustrated manner.

Iago looked at Twilight to realize that Remy said was true.

Remy - She traded own voice to Narissa, and became a human."

Remy said in an angry huff.

Iago - I knew that.

Spike - Twilight has been turned into a human."

Spike explained as Twilight stood up on her new legs.

Spike - She's gotta make this human named Robert, fall in love with her." And he's gotta kiss her!"

As Twilight stood up, she lost her balance, and her legs wobbled.

Remy - And she only has three days!"

Remy exclaimed in despair as Twilight fell down and water splashed on the guys.

Remy - Just look at her! on legs, on two legs!"

Remy exclaimed again in despair. He then gasped like he was going to die.

Remy - My nerves are shot! This is disaster! What would her brother say?"

He then looked at Spike.

Remy - I'll tell you what her brother would say!"

He grabbed Spike by the cheeks and said.

Remy - He'll say he's gonna kill himself a rat that's what he would say.

Remy - I'm gonna go back home right now and tell ShiningArmor what I should have done at the first minute!"

Remy said angrily as he began to storm off.

As Twilight took off a piece of seaweed, she heard of what he was going to do and immediately picked him up with her two hands and started shaking her head.

Remy - And don't you shake your head at me, young lady!"

He said angrily to Twilight and then spoke in a happy tone.

Remy - Hey. Maybe there's still time! If we can get the evil woman to give your voice back, then you can go home with all the normal ponies and just be..."

He tried to look for the right words when he saw that Twilight looked like she was saying 'Please no!'

Remy - Just be..."

The rat then sighed sadly.

Remy - Just be miserable for rest of life."

He then groaned.

Remy - All right, all right. I will try and help you find that man."

Twilight smiled happily and kissed his cheek then put him down.

Remy - Wow what a soft furball I'm turning out to be.

Iago then spoke up as he flew to an old sail.

Iago - Now Twilight I'm telling you, if you wanna be a human the first thing you gotta do is dress like one. Now let me see.

Meanwhile, Robert and Doug walked along the shore until Doug began to smell something. He then got excited and he began to bark like crazy.

Robert - Doug?

Doug kept scampering around as if he was excited about something.

Robert - Huh, What?

Doug then ran off with Robert chasing him.

Robert - Doug!

Meanwhile, where Twilight and the others were, She was wearing the old sail that Iago picked out for her.

Iago let out a whistle.

Iago - You look great kid, you look sensational.

He said while Twilight admired it.

Then, they heard barking. They all turned immediately around to see Doug coming around the corner, looking around in excitement.

He then looked their way, and began running over there.

Spike yelled then ran away while Iago flew off.

Remy screamed in panic, and ran up to Twilight, and hid inside her sail. Doug then ran towards Twilight until he chased her around a rock until the girl got up on it. Doug then licked her.

That was they heard Robert

Robert - Doug!

He called. Doug heard his name being called and ran to the voice. When Twilight wiped her cheek she then saw who it was.

Robert came out of the corner calling out to Doug.

Robert - Doug?

Doug came to him while barking.

Robert - Quiet Doug.

Doug then grabbed his pants and pulled him as if he was trying to lead him somewhere which made Robert laugh.

Robert - What's gotten into you buddy?

When he looked up he noticed Twilight there sitting on the rock.

Robert - Oh, oh I see.

When he walked towards Twilight, she freaked out a little bit and started fixing her hair.

Robert - Are you okay miss?

Robert - I'm sorry if this guy scared you.""He gets really excited when he sees new people.

Robert then took a good look at Twilight, who smiled right at him.

Robert - You seem really familiar to me." Have we met?"

Twilight smiled widely and nodded.

Robert - We have?

He exclaimed, smiling. Twilight nodded again with a smile and Robert smiled.

Robert - I knew it! You're the one! The one I've been looking for! What's your name?"

He asked as he held her hands with his own.

Twilight smiled, and opened her mouth to respond her own name," but no sound came from her mouth and the girl put a hand on her own throat.

Robert - What's wrong, what is it?

Twilight pointed to her own throat, noting that she couldn't talk.

Robert - You can't speak?"

She just shook her head sadly.

Robert - Oh, I see. Then you couldn't be who I hoped.

Doug sighed in frustration, and Twilight did the same. Then, she got a bright idea. She tapped Robert on the shoulder, and she began to make a little game of charades.

Robert - What is it? You're hurt?"

He asked as the girl made a charade as she was making gestures.

Robert - No, that's not it. You need help!"

Then, Twilight slipped off the rock and landed right into Robert's arms.

Robert - Whoa, whoa, careful, careful, easy.

They both looked each other in the eyes, then Robert spoke.

Robert - Gosh. You must have really been through a lot. Come on. I'll get you some help."

He said while taking his jacket off and placing it on her shoulders then walked off with Doug following. Twilight looked back at the others, who smiled while Iago gave her a thumbs-up.

Later, in a bathroom, Twilight played in a bubble bath in a huge tub. A woman dressed in British clothing then came in to wash her up. This was Mary Poppins, Robert's friend and maid.

Mary Poppins - Washed up from a shipwreck I see, oh you Poor young lady. You must have been through a lot. But not to worry. I will have you feeling better in no time."

Then she picked up Twilight's "temporary outfit", and looked towards her.

Mary Poppins - I'll- um- I'll just get this washed for you.

Later, Twilight's outfit was tossed into a huge wooden, but soapy water-filled tub. Remy then poked his head out, only to poke it back in as a washer named Belle washed it, Remy was forced to take a bath, courtesy of her.

Belle - Did you see the girl that came here with Robert this afternoon?

She asked an Asian girl named Mulan.

Mulan - Yeah, that's the first time I've seen that.

Belle then proceeded to clean the clothing, under the water, Remy made silly and shaky voices underwater. He was then taken out of the water, and then, Belle burped as Belle, unaware of the rat, continued.

Belle - Then again, I should've seen that coming?"

Giselle - That girl was washed up onto shore, and in a dumb-looking outfit. And she doesn't even speak."

Giselle (Enchanted) added as she ringed the water out of the outfit as Remy was unknowingly ringed.

Giselle took the jacket and hung it on a clothesline.

Giselle - Not my idea of a princess. Besides, if Robert is looking for a girl, I got a list of available ones here.

Remy, unnoticed, jumped out of the jacket, and jumped into a window. He grumbled angrily before they looked around themselves, and gasped. He found a lot of dead fish being cooked, fried, boiled, etc. What shocked the rat the most was a plate filled with stuffed turtles. This shocked him so much that Remy's eyes rolled back, and fainted.


	10. Kitchen Fight

_**CHAPTER IX**_

_**KITCHEN FIGHT**_

* * *

In the dining room, Emmett was sitting at the table while Robert looked out the window at the sea.

Emmett - Oh Robert, be reasonable." Women don't swim around in the ocean saving people then disappear out of thin air."

Robert then looked at him as he spoke.

Robert - Look Emmett. I may not be making any sense, but believe me; I know that girl who saved me was real. And I'm gonna find her."

Then he heard Mary Poppins laughing.

Mary Poppins - Oh come on my dear, now don't be shy.

Twilight then began to make her way into the dining room and saw Robert as she came out of the shadows, revealing her in a blue dress with stars in certain parts (Her dress in the "Best Night Ever" episode). When Robert saw her, he was stunned at the beauty of this young woman.

Emmett - Oh Robert, isn't she a vision.

Robert - Uh, You look... great."

This comment made Twilight blush madly as she put her head down and smiled

Emmett - Oh come, come my dear you must be starving.

Emmett said, bringing her to a chair. The purple haired teenager however didn't stop looking at Robert until she was brought to a chair which was pulled out by Robert himself.

When she sat down, Twilight spotted something next to her plate that made her smile. A dinglehopper!

Emmett - Not every day we have a beautiful young woman with us for dinner. Am I right?

Robert - Yeah.

He said while staring at the young beauty.

Twilight then picked up the "dinglehopper", and started combing her hair with it. She stopped to see Robert giving her a funny look. The girl then looked at Emmett, who double-blinked at Twilight, who put the fork down in embarrassment. She then saw Emmett light a pipe, and Twilight smiled in excitement.

Emmett noticed this and said.

Emmett - Uh, do you like it?

He said while handing it to her.

Emmett - It is rather-

Emmett began to explain before Twilight blew into the pipe with all her might, blowing the contents into his face. The next thing he knew, Emmett's face was covered in black soot, making Robert burst out with laughter.

Robert then stopped laughing.

Robert - Sorry about that, Emmett."

Robert said sheepishly.

Mary Poppins noticed the smile Robert made and said.

Mary Poppins - Why Robert, that's the first time I've seen you smile in weeks

Twilight then smiled, loving Robert's smile as well.

Emmett - Yes, very amusing."

Emmett said while cleaning his face with a napkin. He then smiled again, and turned towards Mary Poppins.

Emmett - So, Ms. Poppins what is for dinner?"

Mary Poppins - Oh, you're gonna to love it! Chef's making his specialty: stuffed turtle.

Meanwhile, back in the kitchen, after waking up from his own fainting, Remy poked his head out from behind a big box of cereal, and saw a tiny little French man humming. He must have been the chef, Chef Skinner. As he went over to a counter with a few salmon on it, he started singing.

_**Les poissons**_

_**Les poissons**_

_**How I love les possions**_

_**Love to chop**_

On "chop", Chef Skinner chopped the salmon in half, making Remy cringe.

_**And to serve little fish**_

Chef Skinner then chopped the salmon three more times, making Remy cringe three more times.

_**First I cut off their heads**_

_**Then I pull out the bones**_

_**Ah mais out**_

_**Ca c'est toujours delish**_

Skinner then cut off the head of the salmon and pulled out the bones, making Remy look as if he was going to barf.

_**Les poissons**_

_**Les poissons**_

_**Hee hee hee**_

_**Hah hah hah**_

_**With the cleaver I hack them in two**_

Remy then ran off to another part of the counter, and looked the head of a salmon in the eyes.

_**I pull out what's inside**_

_**And I serve it up fried**_

_**Cause I love little fishes **_

_**Don't you?**_

Remy then saw two empty turtle shells, and hid inside of them. He then picked up two pieces of lettuce and tried to walk away underneath them.

_**Here's something for tempting the palate**_

_**Prepared in the classic technique**_

_**First you pound the fish with a mallet**_

_**Then, you slash through the skin**_

_**Give the belly a slice**_

_**Then you rub some salt in**_

_**Cause that makes it taste nice**_

On "slash" and "slice", Remy cringed. He then saw the lettuces that Remy was hiding under, but then Skinner picked it and gasped in horror.

_**Oh no! I missed one**_

As he sang again, he picked up "turtle Remy", and started doing dramatic poses with them.

_**Oh, my words!**_

_**What is this?**_

_**How on earth could I miss**_

_**Such sweet little turtles by a tab?**_

_**Quel dommage**_

_**What a loss**_

_**Here we go in the sauce**_

He then tossed the rat in a bowl of sauce.

_**Now some flour**_

_**I think just a dab**_

Skinner then tossed flour all over Remy, making him white all over, and he sneeze.

_**Now I stuff you two with bread**_

The chef then stuffed breads into the rat.

_**It don't hurt cause you're dead**_

_**And you're certainly lucky you two are**_

Remy then spat the breads out, and gasped for air.

_**Cause it gonna be hot**_

_**In my big silver pot**_

_**Toodle loo mon poisson!**_

_**Au revoir!**_

Skinner then threw the rat towards a pot of boiling water. Luckily, Remy grabbed onto the side of the pot, saving himself. A bit of the hot water then splashed onto his legs, and they yelled out as he went flying out of his turtle disguise. He then hopped back on the counter. This caught Skinner's attention. Remy looked towards him, and he screamed, and began to run off until Skinner picked him up by the tail, and looked at him.

Skinner - Hey. This is not a turtle; that's a rat.

He said in confusion.

Remy then reached out and bit him on the nose making him scream.

Remy then landed safely on the floor, and Skinner got out his knives, and swung it on the ground.

Luckily, Remy dodged the attack.

Skinner then threw a bunch of papers at Remy, who ran away from him while screaming. Remy then stopped in front of a china cabinet, and turned to see Skinner running at him while screaming, and he jumped at him. Remy then screamed, and went behind the cabinet.

Meanwhile, in the dining room, Robert, Emmett, Twilight, and Poppins heard loud noises coming from the kitchen.

Mary Poppins - Uh- I better go see how the stuffed turtles are coming along.

She ran off to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, which looked like a tornado had hit, Skinner was tearing it apart, looking for Remy.

Skinner - Come out of your hiding place and fight you coward!"

Chef Skinner shouted angrily as he looked under the table.

Poppins then entered the kitchen, and saw the chef making the kitchen a mess

Mary Poppins - Skinner!

Skinner stopped tearing the place apart, and slowly turned towards the doorway to see an angry-looking Poppins there. Chef Skinner then laughed nervously.

Mary Poppins - What are you doing?

Skinner - Well I was just well umm I'm sorry madam.

He then grinned nervously.

She looked at him for a minute, and sighed then took three plates with plate covers over them and left the kitchen.

Meanwhile, back in the dining room, She walked in with the trays.

Emmett - So, Robert, do you think your new friend would like to see the town? I mean, like as a tour?"

Robert, who was completely not listening to his friend and was looking at Twilight, turned towards him.

Robert - Uh- could you say that again, Emmett?

Emmett - Well, one thing's for sure is that you'll never meet your dream girl by just moping about in this mansion!"

As Emmett lifted his plate cover, Twilight looked in that direction, and silently gasped when she saw Remy on his plate, and he said quietly,

Remy - Shh!"

The young girl then took her plate cover off, and signaled Remy to come across. He then nodded, and ran over to her plate, unnoticed by anyone. When Remy got to Twilight's plate, the young girl slammed the cover back onto her plate.

Emmett - I mean, come on!

Robert - Okay, okay! Calm down! That's not a bad idea if she's interested that is "

He said. Robert then looked at Twilight,

Robert - So, do you want to go with me on a tour of the town tomorrow?"

Twilight then nodded with a smile.

Emmett - Wonderful! Now let's eat before these turtles run away!"

He said with a smile. He then poked his fork into the lettuce on his plate, where Remy was.

Later that night, Twilight (now clad in purple pajamas) watched from her bedroom balcony down at the courtyard as Robert played happily with Doug, who seemed to be barking happily.

Robert - Come on, Doug!"

He exclaimed. he then jumped in her arms, and licked his face happily.

Then, he looked up at the balcony to see Twilight there and he waved. Twilight blushed and waved back then walked into her room where Remy was complaining and got some lettuces off his back.

Remy - This has to be without a doubt, the most humiliating day in my whole rat life

Twilight then patted him on the head.

He then looked back at her.

Remy - Well I hope you appreciate what I go through for you young lady

Twilight approached the bed she was going to sleep on and when she sat on it, she enjoyed the comfort it gave her.

Remy - Well anyway, we got a found a way to get that man to kiss before time runs out. So Tomorrow when he takes you for that ride, you gotta look your best. You've gotta let him see your eyes like this.

He started to blink his eyes like a girl.

Remy - Then you gotta puck up your lips like this.

When he heard breathing, he opened one eye to see Twilight fast asleep. He then smiled as he turned off the light and got onto the pillow to sleep on.

Remy - You are hopeless, kid. You know that? Completely hopeless."

He said with a smile before he went to sleep.

Meanwhile, back in Equestria, in the palace, Shining Armor was pacing back and forth in worry in the throne room. That was when Louis came running up to him. He then turned to look at him with hope.

Shining Armor - Did you find them?

Louis - No, your Majesty. We searched everywhere, there is no sign of your sister or Remy

Shining Armor - Well, you gotta keep lookin'. Leave no rock unturned or no valley unexplored! No one can stop to sleep or rest until it's assured that my sister is safely at home!"

Louis then nodded as he bowed.

Louis - Yes, sir."

He said before he ran off to continue the search.

Shining then sat down sadly in his throne.

Shining Armor - Oh, what have I done to you Twily? What have I done?


	11. Kiss The Girl

_**CHAPTER X**_

_**KISS THE GIRL**_

The next day, in town, Twilight who was now dressed in a white summer dress with a purple sweater on it. Robert took her for a tour of the town on a wagon with two horses dragging it. What made Robert giggle was when Twilight leaned over the side , and she was looking at the view from underneath the wagon. As the wagon passed by on a bridge, Spike was on top of a building watching them.

Spike - Has he kissed her yet?

Remy - Nope.

He replied, shaking his head along which made Spike groan.

Later, in the plaza, Twilight looked on at everything with a smile as Robert stood next to her.

Twilight then saw what looked like a puppet show and came up to it then took one of the puppets off the hand of the puppeteer.

A little later, Twilight pointed at something then pulled Robert with her, we then see them dancing in the plaza, as they smiled.

Then, a minute later, they were riding off to the countryside underneath an archway as Iago came up to Spike.

Iago - Hey, spike, any kissing going on yet?"

Spike - No. Not yet."

Iago - Well, they better cracking

Later, as Robert and Twilight rode along the countryside, Twilight made a gesture as if she wanted to ride.

He shrugged and gave her the rein. But when Twilight drove, she drove like a maniac. Robert then saw that the chasm in front of the car and screamed. The wagon rode off the cliff, but it made it safely to the other side. Afterward, Twilight drove more calmly, making Robert calmer with a sigh.

Later, that evening, Twilight and Robert sat in a rowboat on the lake. Meanwhile, the others tried to see if anything was happening.

Spike - So what are they doing?

Iago - Nothing unfortunately, only one day left and that guy hasn't made a move one bit. Alright, here some guarantee romantic music.

He landed on a branch which scared a few birds away and then began to sing unfortunately he sounded terrible.

In the boat, Rob heard Iago's terrible singing, and cringed.

Robert - What the! Sounds like something's dying out there!"

He complained to Twilight, who nodded as she cringed.

She looked up at Iago, who gave her the "O.K." hand signal as he continued to sing. The teenage girl then put her face in her own hands in frustration.

Remy - Ugh, I'm surrounded by amateurs.

He then jumped out of the boat and grabbed a stick.

Remy - You want something done, you do it yourself

He approached a turtle and a frog named Speed and Jean-Bob

Remy - First of all, we gotta create the mood."

Remy - Okay now. Percussion."

He said, then Jean-Bob began to play on Speed's shell.

Remy - Strings, Winds.

He said as he made all the weeds and grass make music for the moment.

Remy - Words.

Then he began to sing.

_**There you see her**_

_**Sittin' there across the way**_

_**She don't got a lot to say,**_

_**But there's somethin' about her**_

They leaned towards Robert, who looked at Twilight with confusion, as the rat continued. Twilight then looked at the Remy, and silently gasped.

_**And you don't know why,**_

_**But you're dyin' to try**_

_**You wanna kiss the girl**_

He then hid as Robert turned to look behind himself.

Robert - Did you hear something?

Twilight just shrugged as Remy continued to sing,

_**Yes, you want her**_

_**Look at her, you know you do**_

Twilight and Robert then looked at each other with a smile.

_**It's possible she wants you too**_

_**There's one way to ask her**_

_**It don't take a word**_

The others looked on with smiles of hope as Twilight and Robert leaned towards each other face to face. The purple haired teen moved in for the kiss, but Robert leaned back. Twilight then put her own face in his own hands. Literally.

_**Not a single word**_

_**Go on and kiss the girl**_

Remy then turned towards the others with a smile.

Remy - Sing with us now."

He said, and they all began to sing.

All - _**Sha la la la la la**_

_**My, oh my**_

_**Looks like the boy's too shy**_

_**Ain't gonna kiss the girl**_

Twilight felt pretty frustrated right now. You could tell in her features as well.

_**Sha la la la la la**_

_**Ain't it sad?**_

_**Ain't it a shame?**_

A raccoon named RJ then fell on his face first in the mud when he slipped for some reason. He then looked up in disappointment.

_**Too bad, he's gonna miss the girl**_

Robert - You know, I feel terrible that I don't know your name. Hm. Maybe I could guess. Is it, uh, Violet?"

Twilight shook her head, making a look that said, 'Eew! No!' which made Robert laugh.

Robert - Okay, no. How about- Lyra?"

She shook her head again in disgust.

Robert - Barbara?

Remy leaned forward towards Robert and whispered.

Remy - Twilight, her name is Twilight.

Robert - Twilight?

He wondered aloud. Then, Twilight nodded and smiled.

Robert - Twilight?

He asked her in excitement, smiling. She nodded again while grabbing his hand.

Robert - Hm, that's kinda pretty. "Okay, Twilight."

He said while placing his own hand on hers.

Remy began to sing again as a pelican named Nigel and a penguin named Mumble opened the drapes to the lagoon then Twilight's and Robert's boat went through the drapes and into the lagoon.

_**Now's your moment**_

_**Floating in a blue lagoon**_

Then, Remy rose out of the long weeds, unnoticed by both Twilight and Robert.

_**Boy, you better do it soon**_

_**No time will be sweetest**_

_**She don't say a word**_

_**And She won't say a word**_

_**until you kiss the girl**_

The others then joined in again.

_**Sha la la la la la**_

_**Don't be scared**_

_**You got the mood prepared**_

Then, Tinkerbell (Same movie) flew through, scattering sparkles.

_**Go on and kiss the girl**_

_**Sha la la la la la**_

_**Don't stop now**_

_**Don't try to hide it how**_

_**You want to kiss the girl**_

_**Sha la la la la la**_

_**Float along**_

_**Listen to the song**_

At this point, Nigel, Puffin, Mumble, and Lovelace were dancing when Iago came down in front of them, singing terribly. They glared at him; Nigel quickly covers his beak, shutting him up.

_**The song says kiss the girl**_

Then, a few fish swam around the boat on their own backs as they sprayed water from their own mouths like whales.

_**Sha la la la la**_

_**The music plays**_

_**Do what the music says**_

_**You got to kiss the girl**_

_**You've got to kiss the girl**_

As Twilight and Robert looked at each other passionately, smiling, the others looked on excitedly as they smiled.

_**You wanna kiss the girl**_

_**You've gotta kiss the girl**_

Remy was looking on with a smile as he held Iago by the throat and shook him like a British nanny as they shouted.

Remy - Go on and

_**Kiss the girl**_

When they were about to kiss, the boat somehow tipped over, making the two fall into the water. Remy put his own face into his own hands as if they lost all hope, and the others swam/flew/ran off.

Robert - Whoa! Hang on! I gotcha."

Robert said as he helped her up

Unknowing to them, Scar and Zira were watching the scene. They high fived and laughed, manically.

Meanwhile, from her lair, Narissa watched Robert and Twilight standing up in the water (totally drenched) from her crystal ball.

The sinister witch then smiled as he spoke.

Narissa - Nice work, you two. That was a close one."

Her smile then turned into a scowl.

Narissa - TOO close!" That little brat! Ugh! She's better than I expected!"

She then rushed over to her cupboard and got out both a potion vial, and a glass sphere (in which a butterfly was contained) and she walked towards her cauldron.

Robert - At this rate, by the time they kiss, it will happen before sunset for sure. Well, it's time I took matters into my OWN HANDS!"

She yelled as she threw the glass sphere and potion into the cauldron, and he continued evilly as he held out the pendent that contained Twilight's voice. "

Narissa - Shining's sister will be mine! And then, I'll make that stallion decide. I'll make him look like a worm on a hook.

The evil witch then started to glow and she laughed derisively as she transformed into a normal teenage girl and his voice changed.

Later, that evening, Robert played his harmonica as he stood on a balcony, overlooking the sea. Emmett then approached him after he had stopped playing after a sad sigh.

Emmett - Robert?

He asked as Robert turned towards him.

Emmett - Well, I just wanted to say that sometimes in life, a once in a lifetime opportunity will come to you and when it does, we must be wise enough to take it.

The scientist told him then left him alone on the balcony.

Robert thought about this for a minute, and looked up at Twilight, who stood at the bedroom window as she brushed her hair and she then went to bed. Robert then smiled, but then frowned and sighed sadly as he looked down at his harmonica. Then he looked towards the sea, and, with all his might, he tossed it as far away into the ocean.

He then looked back up at Twilight's bedroom window then began to walk off to go see her. But then, he heard a voice singing. He looked around for the source of the voice. Then looked down at the shore, and he saw an eighteen-year-old girl walking along the shore as she sang. She had violet eyes, blue hair, and she was wearing a dark blue dress with a purple cape and hood.

Then, the girl's singing voice caused Robert to become hypnotized, and there were blue orbs in his eyes And it just happened; Robert had literally fallen under the girl's spell.


	12. Wedding Crashers

_**CHAPTER XI**_

_**WEDDING CRASHERS**_

The next day, Twilight was asleep in the bedroom. At that same time, Iago came into the room.

Iago - Hey, kid, wake up!" I just heard the greatest news ever!"

With that, Twilight woke up groggily.

Just then, he shook the former unicorn's hand.

Iago - We did it, kid! We actually did it! Congratulations!"

Remy - What do you mean?

Iago - Oh come on. Don't tell me you haven't heard! The whole town's talking about it! The hero is getting hitched today!"

They looked at him confusingly

Iago - You know he's gettin' married!"

He answered with a smile before coming over to Remy, and giving him a noogie.

Iago - You silly furball, you! I just came by to wish you luck! I'll be there to cheer ya on, Twilight! I wouldn't missed it!"

With that, the parrot jumped and flew out the window.

By now, Twilight looked extremely excited. She then went over to Remy, gave him a big hug and started fixing her hair a bit then ran out with Remy following

Twilight reached the grand staircase, still excited. But when the young girl came to a balcony, she looked down and a shock met her eyes. Down there was Robert and Emmett, along with the girl he saw from the other night. At that same time, Remy came up next to her, and looked to see the three down there.

Emmett - Well, looks like I owe you an apology, Rob."

He said to Robert (who was still in his trance).

Emmett - I guess this mystery woman actually exists, and she is quite the lovely. Congratulations, Trixie."

With that, Emmett shook hands with the girl.

Trixie - Well, as you can see, I'm quite athletic. And that night when I was swimming, I found Robert floating on that raft, and I couldn't let him drown.

Robert - We wish to be married at once.

Emmett - Right away? But shouldn't we take time to make the preparations and..."

Emmett began before Robert interrupted.

Robert - No; this afternoon, Doc. The wedding ship should depart at sunset.

Back on the balcony, Remy looked extremely shocked as he looked at Twilight.

Emmett - Well, if you insist."

He said to Robert with a shrug, unaware of the gang up on the balcony.

Twilight was now so upset that tears flooded up in her eyes. She then ran off with Remy following. Only Trixie saw her leaving,

the blue haired girl then looked at the pendant still hanging around her neck as she chuckled evilly, yet quietly.

Later, Twilight arrived at the dock to see the wedding ship depart. Spike was there as well. The purple haired girl then slid down a pole on the dock, sitting down and crying.

Remy came up to her with a sympathetic look as she cried silently, she lifted her head up revealing a few tears that ran down her face and landed on the water. Spike to let out some tears as he walked over to her.

Spike - Oh Twi.

Twilight then looked at him and hugged him as she continued to cry. Remy jumped up on her shoulder and hugged her face as well.

Meanwhile, we see Iago flying around happily until he started to hear someone singing. When he approached an opened window and to his surprise, he saw not Twilight, but instead Trixie. As he watched, the girl in question was singing.

Trixie: _**What a fine looking groom I'll make, **_

_**my dear I'll look divine**_

_**Things are working out according to my ultimate design**_

With an evil smirk, she picked up a pin and threw it at a vase, destroying it, much to the viewer's shock and gulped.

_**Soon I'll have that little unicorn and Equestria will be mine!**_

As Trixie laughed evilly, she looked into the mirror. The parrot looked shocked to see Narissa in Trixie's reflection.

Iago - Narissa? Oh no she's gonna, I gotta-

He flew forward only to hit the side of the boat and then took off to tell the news to Twilight.

Back on the dock, Twilight was still in a heap with the others looking on sadly. But then they heard Iago calling out to Twilight.

Iago - Twilight! Twilight" We got big trouble!" I was flying around and I heard this voice which I decided to investigate only to see that witch Narissa using your voice.

Iago then grabbed Remy, and looked him in the eyes.

Iago - You know what I'm telling you, the hero is going to marry Narissa in disguise.

He shouted, shaking Remy like a British nanny before letting the rat go.

Upon hearing "Narissa", Twilight looked shocked.

Remy - Are you sure about this?

Iago - Have I ever lied, I mean when its important.

Spike - What do we do?"

Twilight stood up and looked at the wedding ship, seeing the sun set as well. "_Before the sun sets on the third day_..." Narissa's voice said from inside Twilight's mind in a haunting way.

With a look of determination, Twilight jumped up into the water, and began swimming towards the ship.

Remy hit barrels and they landed in the water. Then he looked at Spike. "

Remy - Twilight grab on to that. Spike! Get Twilight over to that boat as fast as possible.

A determined look came onto Spike's face.

Spike - I'll try!"

He said, jumping up and landed in the water started to swim with ropes around them.

Remy - I have to get Shining, he must know about this.

Iago - And me?

Remy - You got to stall that wedding by any means necessary, Iago! I know we can count on you!"

Remy yelled as he grabbed a nearby kite and flew off to Equestria.

Iago - Stall the wedding, wait that's it.

He started to fly off to the lagoon and got every animal he could find.

Meanwhile, on the wedding ship, Robert and Trixie/Narissa walked down the aisle. The disguised villain then noticed Doug growling at her with his teeth gritted, but she kicked him causing him to yelp. With a look of satisfaction on her face, she and Robert continued down the aisle until they reached the end and stopped in front of Reverend Lotso (Toy Story 3).

Lotso - Dearly beloved..."

A mile from the ship, Spike and Twilight were still swimming towards the ship.

Spike - Hang on, Twi. We're almost there!

Back on the ship, Trixie/Narissa smiled evilly, watching the sun setting as Lotso continued.

Lotso - Now do you, Robert, take Trixie, to be your lawfully-wedded wife, through health and sickness till death departs you?

Robert - I do."

He said, still in a trance.

Lotso - And do you..."

Iago - Charge!"

A voice shouted.

Trixie and everyone turned as Iago and the rest of the animals arrived on the ship, causing mayhem.

First off, Jean-bob and other frogs started throwing dead insects at the disguised villain. At that same time, RJ and his friends through water balloons on her. Then, Vern came right up to her, and bit her really hard in the nose, making the villain scream.

Just then a starfish named Peach landed on her mouth shutting her up.

Lotso - Then by the power invested in me..."

Lotso began before he looked up and looked confused.

Lotso - Is this part of the wedding?"

Trixie looked really angry. "

Trixie - Get off of me you slimy little…

She yelled angrily as she pulled Peach of her nose but then a seal named Brian started to bounce her up and down.

Meanwhile, Twilight and Spike managed to reach the boat then she began to climb up to the deck.

Brian then tossed Trixie over to his buddies one by one until she eventually fell into the cake.

Twilight then made it to the deck as she witnessed all the chaos.

Meanwhile, Trixie got up all covered in cake and let out a groan until Lovelace and Mumble came out of the water spit in her face.

Then Iago came up to her and squawked in her face.

Trixie - Oh why you little.

She started to choke him but then Doug got loose and headed straight for her. As Iago was trying to get the pendant off her neck, Doug came right behind her and bit her right on the butt.

She yelled in pain and let go of Iago at the same time just as the pendent necklace, which flew up into the air and landed on the ground, breaking it. The voice that was in it got free and floated up to Twilight, singing. Robert came out of his trance with his eyes back to normal just as everyone looked at Twilight, especially Trixie, who was looking furious at her. Then, the sphere went into her throat as she finished singing.

Robert - Twilight?"

Twilight - Robert!"

Twilight exclaimed happily as Doug ran up to her and licked her happily. She petted him in response.

Robert - You can talk?

He then ran up to her.

Robert - Then you are the one!"

Robert said happily as he ran up to Twilight and hugged her.

Trixie - Robert! Get away from her!"

Trixie yelled angrily. She suddenly realized that she spoke with her normal voice and covered her mouth with her eyes widened.

Robert - It was you all this time.

Twilight - Oh Robert I wanted to tell you.

Robert then placed his hand on her cheek and reached in to kiss her.

But then the sun set over the ocean and Twilight held her chest in pain as she began turning back to her unicorn self.

Robert - Twilight, you're a unicorn?

Twilight - I'm sorry Robert I…

She began but was cut off by Trixie.

Trixie - You're too late! YOU'RE TOO LATE!"

With that, Trixie transformed back into Narissa with purple lighting, making everyone on the ship gasp in horror.

She charged and grabbed Twilight, and opening a portal in the process. Narissa then looked at Robert, who was still shocked.

Narissa - So long, adventure boy.

The evil Queen said evilly before jumping into the portal.

Robert - Twilight!

He shouted in shock before she disappeared.

The man looked up in determination. He knew what he had to do. With that, Robert ran off to get ready to save Twilight.

After the big throw down on the ship, Narissa was carrying Twilight trapped in her arms.

Narissa - Consider yourself lucky my dear, you're not the one I'm after, I have a much better prize in mind."

A voice boomed,

Shining Armor - Narissa, stop!

Narissa turned to see Shining Armor along with Remy.

Narissa - Why, Shining Armor! Ha ha ha- How are you?"

Shining Armor - Let her go!

Narissa - Not a chance Shining, she's mine now! As you can see we made a deal"

She said holding out the contract.

Twilight - Shining I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, she tricked me."

Twilight said, when Scar and Zira are now holding her.

Shining just blasted the contract with his horn, but to no avail.

Narissa - You see that? The contract's legal, binding and completely unbreakable – even for the Prince of Equestria. Of course, I always was a woman with an eye for a bargain. The sister of the great Unicorn Prince is a very precious commodity."

She said, as Scar and Zira let go of Twilight and she is engulfed by a small cyclone and she slowly begins to turn into a mouse.

Narissa - But - I might be willing to make an exchange for someone even better. . . ."

She finished looking at Shining who looked conflicted.

Meanwhile back on the ship Robert gave out a loud whistle and then a black dragon named Toothless came flying in.

Robert hopped onto his back and flew across the sea until Emmett called out to him.

Emmett - Robert, what are you doing?"

Robert - Doc, I may have lost her once, there's no way I'm losing her again!"

Back with Narissa and Shining, Twilight is almost a mouse.

Narissa - Now whaddaya say Shining, have we got a deal?"

The unicorn prince sighed as he signed the contract with his horn.

Narissa - It's done then!"

Then Twilight turned back into her unicorn self and Shining begins to transform into a mouse.

Twilight - No!

Twilight shouted as she looked in a shock as Narissa laughed.

Meanwhile Robert already made it to the forest and saw a bright glow in the middle of it then pulled out his trusty gun.

Back on the ground, Shining had been reduced to a mouse that looked like he had blue hair.

Remy - Your majesty.

Twilight - Shining.

Narissa - At last, its mine."

She said picking up the pendant that helped Shining with his power and places a crown around her head, and she laughs maniacally.

Twilight angrily launched herself at Narissa,

Twilight - You, you witch!

Narissa just overpowered Twilight and pinned her down.

Narissa - Don't toy with me you little brat! Contract or no- AAAAHH!"

She looked at her arm and saw a cut, he looked over and saw Robert on a tree branch holding a gun in his hand.

Narissa - Why you little punk.

Twilight - Robert, Robert look out!

She said while Narissa pinned her down with her foot.

Narissa - After him!

Then Scar and Zira chased after Robert who pointed his gun at them and started shooting but kept missing until they were right in front of him. Unfortunately he was out of bullets by that time, he then laughed nervously as they walked slowly towards him.

Remy - Come on.

Remy and Spike shouted as they attacked the lackeys, Remy bit Scar on the tail making him yell in pain and Spike used his tail to slap Zira in the face.

Narissa - Say goodbye to your sweetie,

Twilight then made Narissa miss Robert by pulling her head back and the blast hit Scar and Zira. They were engulfed by a lighting and turned into nothing but tiny little pieces.

Narissa caught them and looked sad.

Narissa - Babies!" My poor little kitties."

Then she looked and saw Twilight trotting towards Robert as she seethed through her teeth in anger.

Then Narissa was engulfed by a black cloud as Spike and Remy watch in horror.

Meanwhile Robert was on his way to the beach but saw Twilight and went back for her.

Twilight - Robert you have to get away from here.

Robert - No I'm not leaving you."

Robert said as he knelt down and held Twilight close.

Just then they heard what sounded like a roar and as they looked up they saw a black dragon, it was Narissa. They both held each other close as they watched Narissa laugh evilly at them.

Narissa - YOU PITIFUL, INSIGNIFICANT FOOLS!"

Her voice boomed!

Robert - Look out!

He said as Narissa tried to burn them.

They both ran away before the flames could hit them.

Narissa - Now I am ruler of all Equestria, the winds obey my every whim.

The winds got so strong that it literally swept Robert away from Twilight.

Twilight - Robert!

Robert let out a yell as he was sucked into a tornado but not before Toothless came in and saved him.

Robert - Thanks buddy.

Robert then rode back to find Twilight but not when he heard someone calling his name. It was Spike.

Spike - Robert, down here.

Robert then spotted a young dragon who held what looked like a sword and with him were other ponies like Twilight. He flew down and landed then got off Toothless. Spike then ran up to him and said.

Spike - You're gonna need this, it was made by our former rulers Celestia and Luna saying that it could destroy any kind of evil there is and I think that dragon up there is the walking definition.

Robert then nodded as he grabbed the sword and hopped back on Toothless.

Rarity - You go out there and save Twilight.

Rainbow - Yeah and show that witch a thing or two.

Robert - Don't worry, I will put an end to this and save Twilight I promise.

He then took off to the sky.

Meanwhile Twilight was trying to hide from Narissa but unfortunately was discovered as Narissa flicked her tail making a gust of wind powerful enough to push Twilight into a giant hole making her an easy target for Narissa.

Robert held a determined look on his face as he flew towards Narissa then pulled the sword out ready to do battle against the dragon.

Narissa then blew fire at Twilight who barely managed to dodge them each time. As Robert got closer, Narissa then laughed.

Narissa - So much for true love.

Twilight looked in fear as Narissa began to form flames in her mouth but not until Robert shouted.

Robert - Hey Narissa!

She turned around and saw Robert riding a dragon then heard him say.

Robert - Why don't you pick on someone your own size?

Narissa - Like you?

She then blew fire right at him but dodged it easily and the battle began. Spike and the others watched on as Robert battled with Narissa as did Twilight who managed to get out thanks to Fluttershy. But at some point, Narissa used her tail to hit Toothless therefore making Robert fall off. Twilight watched in horror as the man she loved fell.

Twilight - Robert, No!

But luckily he managed to use his whip to grab on to a ledge on a small island and landed safely. He looked up and saw Narissa laughing at him believing she had won but not when Rarity recited a spell as her horn glowed.

Rarity - Oh Sword swift and sure, that evil dies and love endures.

Robert saw the sword begin to glow and without hesitation he threw it at Narissa and it stabbed right into her chest piercing her black heart as well.

The dragon screamed in pain then started to fall into the ocean until she splashed into it causing an explosion which made Robert fly off the island but managed to make it onto the beach of Equestria. Then a light spread across the land, and back at Narissa's dark mansion and all the mice in her room turned back into the people and creatures they once were and they ran out of the mansion cheering.

Then the pendant floats down in front of the mouse

Shining Armor, the pendant just lands around him and he turns back to her normal self and place his hoof on it, and was happy that the threat was over and Narissa was dead.


	13. Twilight's Now A Part Of Robert's World

_**CHAPTER XII**_

_**TWILIGHT'S NOW A PART OF ROBERT'S WORLD**_

Morning rose and Twilight watches the unconscious Robert laying on the beach from a cliff, while Shining, Remy and Twilight's sisters watched her. Twilight really thought that she would never see him again and it broke her heart.

Applejack - Say Rarity when did you learn a spell like that?

Rarity - Oh its just something I looked into once besides it felt necessary to use it after all I couldn't let the one that Twilight loves die.

Applejack - Yeah that's true.

After hearing this, Shining asked.

Shining Armor - She really does love him doesn't she Remy?

Remy nodded as he smiled and said.

Remy - Well its like I always say your majesty, young fillies need to be free to live their own lives when the time comes.

Shining looked at him curiously.

Shining Armor - You always say that?

Remy just laughed nervously.

Shining then sighed sadly.

Shining Armor - Well then I guess there's only one problem left.

Remy - What's that your majesty?

Shining Armor - How much I'm going to miss her."

Remy looked up at him in surprise as did his sisters.

Applejack - Did he mean that…

Rarity - Oh please let it be what I think it is.

Shining armor pointed his horn at Twilight and when she noticed, Twilight smiled happily as she looked at her brother who was smiling at her proudly.

Then in a blinding flash which woke Robert up, we see Twilight once again as a human in a sparkling purple dress walking towards him. He then saw Twilight with the sun shining on her while she smiled lovingly at him with her arms wide open.

He smiled and rose to his feet then ran to Twilight as he picked her up and spun her around in the air. And when he set her down, they embraced in a kiss.

And that kiss soon faded to their wedding kiss, and Doug jumped and licked them both then the crowd cheered with happiness.

Mary Poppins was filling up with tears blubbered over Emmett's suit while Toothless who survived watched on proudly.

And on the ground over by the shore was Shining, Twilight's siblings, and many other magical creatures. All the girls were very happy for their younger sister especially Rarity who was wiping a few tears off her eyes with a napkin.

Twilight then kissed Spike on the head as Iago was holding him up and she petted Iago on the head. Iago began to lower Spike down as he waved goodbye to her.

Remy was on top of the cake holding the figures as he was crying happily, until a huge shadow loomed over him, it was the Shadow of Skinner holding a butcher knife, and he tried to chop Remy but he scurried away down the ship, until he looked and saw a rope connected to the mast, he looked back and saw Skinner heading for him, so Remy grinned and bit the rope and the mast hit Skinner in the face, causing him to lose all his teeth and he fainted.

He then jumped around doing flips all the way over to the guys.

Remy - HA, YES! Thank you, thank you."

Remy said doing bows.

Twilight walked out to the edge where Shining used his magic to hover himself to the edge of the ship and hugged his sister.

Twilight - I love you, B.B.B.F.F."

As the song plays, Twilight lets go of Shining with a teary smile.

_**Now we can walk, **_

_**Now we can run, **_

Then as she looks back, Twilight sees her husband Robert as he bows to Shining who bows his head to him as well. Shining then looks at Twilight proudly as he begins to lower himself. Twilight blows a kiss to him and locks arms with Robert as they wave goodbye to everyone.

_**Now we can stay all day in the sun. **_

_**Just you and me, **_

_**And I can be, **_

_**Part of your world.**_

Shining then creates a rainbow above the boat as it sails off into the new home of his youngest sister.

Robert and Twilight share one final kiss as the screen fades to black.


End file.
